Hazel Levesque
Biography In Alaska Hazel was forced by Gaea to raise her oldest Gigantes son, Alcyoneus by calling forth precious metals that were beneath the earth on a phantom island. Once Hazel had almost finished the job, she discovered that Gaea also needed a human sacrifice in order for her son to rise up and Hazel's mother offered to be the sacrifice to save Hazel. Once Hazel discovered the treachery, she called up all the riches below her, causing an eruption that broke the cavern walls and ultimately destroyed the island. Hazel and her mother both died in 1942, but delaying rise of the Gigantes for a time. Then, nearly seventy years later, Nico di Angelo, her half-brother, found her there, and, seeing that she was a child of Pluto, he brought her back to the world of the living due to the Doors of Death being open. Initially, he had been there to rescue his other sister, Bianca di Angelo, but he was too late as she had tried for rebirth. When she arrived at Camp Jupiter she was placed in the Fifth Cohort. Once Hazel was restored to life, she began experiencing "blackouts" of her horrible past whenever she tried to think about them. Eventually, she made it to the Wolf House and, consequently, Camp Jupiter, where she was made a guard at the entrance to the Caldecott Tunnel. The blackouts usually happened when she remembered her past or thought too deeply about her old life. Later, Hazel pulled Frank Zhang into one of her blackouts, where she replayed the time when she stood before the judges of the Underworld as they decided where she would stay. Afterwards, she seems to have no more blackouts. It was a very thankful feeling for if it happened in combat she might die. Early Life Hazel was born to Marie Levesque and Pluto in New Orleans, Louisiana on December 17, 1928. When Pluto granted Marie one wish, Marie wished for all the riches of the earth from Pluto, despite his warning that the greediest wishes cause the greatest sorrows. Her mother's ambition to become wealthy later caused her grief, as Marie began to use Hazel's unique powers for selfish reasons. The jewels that Hazel collected were cursed and would cause the buyers to suffer. Marie Levesque refused to admit her part in Hazel's curse and told her it was Pluto's fault alone. Hazel did not have many friends during her childhood with the exception of Sammy Valdez, whom she loved and had shared a kiss just once but after moving to Alaska, where the gods had no power, she never saw him again. Her mother became unstable because she was being influenced by Gaea and when Pluto came to protect them, he'd realized he'd lost her forever. Marie moved them to Seward, Alaska, beyond the power of the gods, despite the many protests by Pluto. Appearance Hazel is African American with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. She is marked with a glyph, the letters SPQR, and one stripe for one year of service that she received only a few weeks before Percy arrived at Camp Jupiter. Alliances *Nico di Angelo (half brother) *Frank Zhang (crush) *Percy Jackson (close friend) *Annabeth Chase (friend) *Jason Grace (friend) *Piper McLean (friend) *Leo Valdez (friend) *Reyna Ramírez-Arellano (praetor) Enemies *N/A Powers/Abilities/Weapons (All information from the official wiki) *Hazel can find any underground caves, tunnels, trapdoors and change their shapes to suit her needs or destroy them. *Hazel can sense, summon and manipulate precious metals and materials from under the ground. *Hazel can manipulate the mist.(All information from the official wiki) *Hazel can sense death. *Hazel can Shadow Travel *Hazel is able to look back at events from her life before she died. *Hazel uses a Spatha in combat. Gallery Rue.jpg Braids.jpg Amandla.jpg Arrow.jpg|After Frank shot an arrow at her head HazelLevesque.jpg LilRue.jpg Mockingjay.jpg Haze.jpg|Hazel in 1928 AmandlaS.jpg Hazel2.jpg Rue2.jpg THG.jpg Amandla2.jpg THG2.jpg Rue3.jpg Category:Female Category:Camper Category:Thirteen Category:Fifth Cohort Category:Holding Grudges Fatal Flaw Category:Child of Pluto Category:African American Category:Demigod Category:Hero Category:BBRae4eva Category:Roman